Time Difference
by Golden feathers Edward
Summary: Yaoi. It starts off in the ep Masters of All Time right after Danny enters the time of his parents collage days. Instead of just saving him from that accident he has a accident of his own he temporally changes back into his human form right before ON HOLD
1. Save the Crazed Fruitloop

**Time Difference**

Author: Golden Feathers Edward

Declaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom because if I did I would have made a lot of male char from the show going after Danny and trying to kill Sam.

ATTENTION: This is my first Danny Phantom fanfiction! If anyone wants to be my beta for only my Danny Phantom fics I would so love it! Please you could help me make it better! I have so many ideas for different yaoi stories for this show! Pretty please with a yaoi cherry on top?

Warnings: Yaoi, some bad language, some parts that will just be wrong in your eyes, and don't forget the worst of it. . . . . . BAD GRAMMER AND SPELLING!!! THE HORROR!!!!

Summary: Yaoi. It starts off in the ep "Masters of All Time" right after Danny enters the time of his parents collage days. Instead of just saving him from that accident he has a accident of his own he temporally changes back into his human form right before he was about to shove Vlad away from the prototype of Jacks portal both landing in a heap of limbs. And that's not the worst of it he can't go back to his time.

AN: They just don't have enough of Danny Phantom fanfic to I'm making some for the Danny Phantom yaoi lovers out there.

Chapter One: Save the Crazed up Friutloop

XXX

He had to stop the accident that made Vlad a hlafa and gaining ecto-acne, and then his friends would be cured from said ecto-acne. Don't forget the bonus of one less powerful enemy. The snow white haired teen just had to prevent the crazed up fruitloop from being zapped by the portal, simple as that, nothing could go wrong with that plan. Unfortunately he was dead wrong.

XXX

Everything was going according to plan. Danny was in the past for starters and now he only had to look for his portents . . . . . . or Vlad. But one word stuck in his head at that moment, the words from clockwork before he left.

_'Try to not destroy the past.'_

He frowned then looked out from the place he appeared looking at all the future people of Amity Park employment. "Destroy the past?" he asked in disbelief. "And lose all this culture?" he muttered sarcastically green eyes still observing the people from this time.

Suddenly there was a voice right behind him saying, "Totally awesome alfit dude," making the young halfa freeze with bewilderment and shock. Then the punk young man just walked away. Danny let out a breath then frowned again.

"Oh great I blend," he sighed then looked to the side, "Well beats people thinking I'm a -" he stopped what he was going to say.

A bulletin board caught his attention with a flyer saying Ghost Portal room 101. With a determined feeling welling up in his being he swiftly flew into the air and turning invisible plus using his intangibility, heading towards the classroom that would create history. Fazing through walls and floors alike he finally found the right classroom a few minutes before his dad activated it. So he decided to wait and watch till the right moment. Watching carefully he observed his parents' and Vlad's interaction.

His mother and Vlad were by the portal talking so he got a bit closer to hear what they were talking about.

"Maddie there's something I've been wanting . . . to tell you . . . for a very long time," the younger version of Vlad said softly a love struck look on his handsome face.

The young halfa felt like he wanted to barf at that moment. Like come on! That was his mom and his greatest nemesis! Which who was hitting or admitting his undying love for the person that gave birth to him. This equaled grossed out in his teenaged mind.

Maddie was looking at a clipboard that had the status and formulas she came up with barley paying any attention to the young man beside her, "Wait a sec Vlad," she said distractedly then looked over at the huge man across the room, "Hey Jack did you remember to fill the filerator with ectopurifire?" she asked sweetly a smile on her red lips.

"On it baby!" he shouted in his loud voice walking to a table and randomly picking up a can which happened to be diet cola.

Danny's eyes widened a fraction, 'well that can't be good. I can't believe how dad can be such a dufus sometimes,' he sighed in exasperation. But he didn't interfere just yet.

"I'm telling you Jack, it wont work," Vlad tried to argue at the last minute a little hesitant about this whole thing. He new Jack was a major screw up and he betted this was going to end in failure.

"Bogus V-man! It will totally will! This proto portal is guaranteed to bust open the wall to the ghost dimension!" he nearly yelled out in excitement like a kid on charismas.

Sighing Vlad turned away and continued studying the small portal unaware of a pair of neo green eyes watching him intensely. While in the background the young red head woman was going over Jacks calculations and then noticed something.

"Jack, these calculations aren't right," he said in protest but it was too late.

"BUNZI!!!!" Jack bellowed a cheesy grin on his face and pressed the controls to turn on the portal.

'It's now or never,' the white haired teen thought wary of what he was about to do.

That's when the smaller of the young men noticed there was a small flash of green light and growing with every mili-second. His ice blue eyes widened with horror taking note he was up close and personal with the portal. He had only had a total of three seconds to get out of the way of the blast. Danny took this as a sign to save Vlad from getting ecto-acne along with preventing him from also getting his powers. At that moment when he was both invisible and in flight his powers happened to act up making him lose his grasp on it and de-transformed him into Danny Fenton. With a yelp of surprise he slammed into the older man sending them away form the portal which was starting to overload with the power. Soon after the proto portal exploded Jack and Maddie already out of the way. There was silence no one moved all in shock or in pain. To say Danny was flat on his back hurting in place he didn't know he could hurt at all like his ass for example. That wasn't all that he dislike at the moment like the weight on top of him cutting off his air supply.

"Can you please get off me," Danny gasped out trying to inhale oxygen into his abused lungs opening his sea blue eyes to meet ice blue.

XXX

Vlad's POV

I was in shock. I was almost blasted by that idiot Jack's portal! But what pushed him out of the way? What it Maddie? No she was too far to reach me and I certainly don't think it was Jack because that buffoon wouldn't even know how to fight his way out of a paper bag. So then who?

Soon he noticed that he was lying on something soft but firm, hosting himself on his elbows he looked down to see a teenaged boy with raven black hair, which reminded him of a badger, soft looking skin, soft features, and wearing strange clothing he as never seen young teens wearing now. A plain white T-shirt with red lining at the collar, sleeves and a red oval that didn't seem to have a purpose on his shirt along with baggy jeans and white sneakers.

At that moment I don't know why but I was drawing to this person. Strange feelings welled up inside my gut telling me that this boy could change his future.

Oh how right he was.

"Can you please get off me," Vlad heard the teen say/gasped out.

Looking slightly up he watched those eyes flutter open revealing a stunning color of blue like the ocean or deep lake.

'They look like Maddie's eyes except the color,' I thought, 'Come to think of it he resembles her quite a lot just a blue eyed black haired version and male. . . . . . . . . . wait he saved my life.'

In the background Jack and Maddie were only thinking one thing.

'Who was he?'

to be continued . . . . . .

AN: what do you think so far? Not too bad for my first Danny Phantom fanfic is it? Well review and I'll update. Oh and it has to be at least 10. bye.

PS: if you want to give suggestions then contact me by email or go to GaiaOnline . com and sign up and look for **'DannyMasters'** PM(private message) me. Always looking for people to join up on Gaia and also _**if you join**_ and _**ask to be my friend **_I'll _**tell you where a site **_is that has all the _**Danny Phantom eps **_and I mean _**every eps of it 1-50something(don't know exactly how many eps there are yet. Not done watching them)**_ K!!!!!


	2. Note of delay

I'm sorry but I won't be updating for a long while. I have too much going on in my life with going to collage, starting my new job which is graveyard shift, babysitting my little sister during the day. Basically getting my life started without the help of my parents. Oh and the most major writers block I have ever had since I started writing. I'm sorry it going to take awhile for me to figure out how to get out of it. I could get out of it tomorrow a couple days from now or weeks hell even months. I don't know. Sorry again.

-Golden Feathers Edward


End file.
